That 90's Show
by FriendlyLittleDemon
Summary: This is a story about the next generation of teenagers. With the 70's gang now grown up and having their own children to take care of, they leave their stoner legacy to their children. Will the new girl Wednesday Adland be able to fit in with them or will she be outcasted for her attitufe and personality? Rating may go up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show at all. I'm not getting any profit from this, whatsoever, though the idea for the plot belongs to me. Any characters you don't recognize also belong to me. I don't own any of the original characters, like Betsy, Eric, Donna, and Hyde (though I definitely wished I owned him!;3) Anyways, this is a new story I'm trying out. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I want to, but if you guys don't like it, I won't put up the rest of the chapters. Also, I will sometimes be borrowing some of the Circle scenes from That 70's Show because when it comes to that, I'm not so knowledgable about it. Anyways, enjoy! Hope you like it :3**

* * *

Chapter 1 Pilot

The year was 1996. The year with the president Bill Clinton and having computers in homes. Not to mention, Internet, CDs, and DVDs were starting to get big. Cell phones weren't so popular; you'd still need to find a pay phone in case of an emergency. Barely any popular video games, too. No one worried about how much gas cost, too. Televisions were small and only had 39 channels. Although there were the beginnings of CDs and DVDs, most people still used cassette tapes and videocassettes for music and movies. Some people even still had and used a record player. Schools still had no air conditioning and windows that opened (usually were open during spring and fall). There was all kinds of dangerous equipment on the playground. If a kid got hurt, they went to the school nurse, who fave them an ice pack and sent them back to class. The schools didn't worry about lawsuits from kids falling off the monkey bars. Kids also had to walk to the bus stop; the buses didn't stop at every house. School shooting trends didn't start until just after '95 and security was lax. No one worried about kids killing other kids, or even about adults coming into the school and kidnapping children. No one worried about countries outside the US during the 90's because they didn't really have much of a reason to think about the rest of the world. Terrorists were also Americans. Only teenagers watched MTV and most people would watch family-oriented sitcoms, like Full House. Children (and most teenagers) would watch cartoons.

Wednesday Adland lived in the 90's. She was born in the 80's, but she despised how everything was so...'groovy' during that decade, so she considered herself a 90's baby, even though she was born in 1980. Wednesday's family had just moved to Point Place, Wisconsin in the beginning of her Sophmore year on September 28. It was a Saturday and she was due to start school the following Monday with her twin brother, Riley. Meanwhile, she was trying to find herself a job.

* * *

Steven Hyde cleared his throat lightly as he hung up a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window of his record, cassette tape, and CD store, Grooves. He was in need of somebody else to work there besides himself and his son, Danny.

"Dad, everybody in this town knows us. They're not gonna want to work with us." Danny spoke up easily as he sat on the counter, watching as his dad slowly made his way back over to his son. He knew his son had a point. The elder Hyde had a habit of yelling get out to the customers that asked him stupid questions, like 'Do you have any ABBA?' Who would be crazy enough to want to work with that?

"Yeah, well, we'll see. We need more workers unless you want to be working here every weekend." Hyde raised an eyebrow at his son who persed his lips in annoyance. Danny was the spitting image of his curly haired father. The only difference was that he got his green eyes from his mother and he didn't wear his father's stoner glasses. They did, however, have the same sense of humor, style, music, and personalities. "I know I didn't when I was your age. I wanted to spend time with my friends."

"More like spending in The Circle." Danny replied smartly and shared an easy smirk with his father. They both looked up in surprise when the bell on the door rung, signalling somebody entering Grooves.

A girl with bleach blonde hair and purple streaks in her bangs popped her head inside. Her wide eyes looked around in wonder before they focused on the two identical looking men and she walked in, letting the door swing shut behind her. Danny ran his eyes over her figure in appeasal as she walked towards them. He noted she wore black form fitting jeans, a black tank top, and an over sized purple hoodie with the hood pulled over her head, making her pale skin and hair stand out a bit more.

"Hey, saw your 'Help Wanted' sign." She announced as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb blandly. Danny was surprised they were actually getting a potential employee and by the look on his father's face, so was he. Danny didn't know this chick, though, so she was probably new in town and didn't know about their tendency to yell at customers. Danny couldn't help but notice her almost white and purple hair.

"Nice hair." He commented blandly and the girl raised her pale eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked blankly in the same tone as him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Hyde watched the conversation between his possible new employee and his son like he would a heated argument between his old high school friend's Donna and Eric. This could definitely get interesting. "I like color in my hair, got a problem with that?" It was obvious the girl had gotten crap about her hair before. Didn't help that she had a Monroe peircing on the right side of her mouth, snake bites, and her nose peirced on the right side. She could have more peircings, but Danny and Hyde couldn't see those yet. Danny remained silent, so the girl continued. "What do you ask for when you go to the barber's then? The 70's afro?" She asked rehtorically, pointing out the curly mess atop Danny's head that was possibly a bit lankier than his father's was in his time.

"This is all natural." Danny replied in his Zen voice that he aquired from his father.

"Hmph." The girl rolled her eyes and Hyde grinned slightly, noticing how his son was getting slightly annoyed with the girl. He could definitely get some free entertainment from this one.

"I'm Hyde, I run the shop." He introduced himself to the girl and she looked up at him.

"I'm Wednesday Ad-" Danny cut her off before she could continue.

"Addams?" He asked with a sarcastic smile as he jumped down from the counter. Wednesday scowled at him. "I mean, you could definitely pull off the Wednesday Addams look easily. Planning on being her for Halloween?"

"How many times have I heard that one before? Haha, you're so hilarious." She rolled her eyes blandly before she turned back to Hyde. "No, my last name's Adland. My family just moved here and my brother and dad went to Price Mart to get a job and they pointed me in this direction to get a job."

"Well, do you like music?" Hyde asked and Wednesday nodded as she stuffed her hands into her hoodie pockets. "Do you have a criminal record?" Wednesday just smiled sarcastically, so Hyde smirked as he continued. "Are you good at organizing from crappy to good?" She nodded. "Do you like Led Zepplin?" She grinned and nodded. "Alright, welcome to Grooves." He stuck out his hand and Wednesday smiled in amusement as she shook it. Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes as he went behind the counter. "Can you start today?"

"Sure. Not to much to do but to unpack and I really don't want to do that yet."

"Alright, well, this is my son Danny. You'll be working together." Hyde introduced the two teens and they both stared at each other indifferently. _"Oh, yeah...this should get interesting."_ Hyde thought in amusement before he turned and walked into his office in the back room.

* * *

A red haired girl rushed down a set of stairs as she struggled to pull on a jacket and her shoes at the same time. Her short red hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the back of her head. She tripped on the last stair and let out an eep as she fell to the floor. A man sitting on the couch reading raised an eyebrow but didn't turn to check on his daughter.

"Sweetheart? You alright?" He called as he flipped the page in his book.

The redhead popped her head up and huffed as she blew her bangs out of her face. "Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded as she sat up and put on her black Converse properly.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Eric Forman asked.

"Gotta meet Maria, Betsy, and Cameron at the Hub, then we're heading to Grooves to grab Danny." Rebecca told him as she stood straight and smoothed out her plain white tee-shirt. "We're gonna hit McDonalds and get some lunch and then probably come back here." She told her father as she walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya'." As she was heading for the front door, her father's voice called out to her and stopped her from leaving without him even looking up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He called and Rebecca froze and groaned lightly as she turned to face her father.

"C'mon, Dad, do I really have to take her, too? She's got her own friends." Rebecca complained lightly, completely annoyed that her father was asking her to bring her younger sister to tag along with her and her friends.

"Becky, I wouldn't ask you to if I knew you didn't really want to."

"Yes, you would."

"You're right, I would. Take her." Eric ordered and Rebecca sighed heavily before she walked into the kitchen, where she knew her mom was busy making her grandma's famous brownies. No, not special brownies. Normal brownies, Rebecca was sad to say.

"Mom, Dad's making me take Diana with me and my friends to the Hub, Grooves, and McDonalds." She complained to her mother, who was busy stirring brownie mix in a bowl.

Donna sighed. "Honey, you know your father's just messing with you. Diana's not even here. She's at a friend's house for the weekend." She was annoyed with her eldest daughter and husband's usual squabbles. Honestly, they reminded her of how Hyde and Red used to communicate all the time. "Go have fun with your friends and be home for dinner.

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, Mom." She sneaked a finger full of the chocolate mixture when her mother turned to get a pan ready and was out the glass sliding door before her mother could stop her.

* * *

"You do it." Maria told her best friend Betsy as she sat with her boyfriend in the booth part of the table. She was trying to 'convince' her to go pick up her order from the counter. Cameron was simply watching the exchange with an amused eye.

"What? No, you do it. It's your order." Betsy replied as she munched on her own french fries.

"So? Just go get it." Maria ordered once more and Betsy rolled her eyes but stayed put.

"Number ten, I have limited counter space. Please remove your french fries." The owner, Earle, called once more as he stared at the three teens. Maria raised her eyebrows at Betsy and she slowly crumbled under the weight of her look and sighed.

"Fine." She stood and went to pick up the order.

Cameron turned to his smugly smirking girlfriend. "You're evil, you know that?" He said affectionately and she smiled.

"I try." She replied.

"Hey, guys." Rebecca greeted as she walked in and sat with her friends between Maria and Betsy in a chair just as Betsy came back with Maria's order of french fries, which she practically threw at her friend in annoyance. "Hurry up. I wanna get to Grooves so we can grab Danny and go eat. I'm starving." To prove her point, the redhead reached out and snatched a french fry from Maria's basket.

"Hey, so have we decided if we're going to do The Circle/Drinking gathering tonight?" Betsy asked as she leaned forward in her seat, brushing her bangs out of her face. "'Cause if we are, I can probably provide the booze. Dad doesn't really care if I drink and Mom's working late tonight." She informed them with an easy smile.

"Yeah, I think we are. Mom and Dad are gonna go and have dinner and a movie tonight and Danny said he could supply a bag from his dad." Rebecca nodded, making them smile and nod.

"Cool." Maria grinned.

* * *

"Back from lunch." Wednesday announced as she walked back into Grooves and towards where Danny was at the counter, looking through some old records. Hyde was putting some cassette tapes up close by.

"Well, you were gone so long, I thought you decided to have dinner, too." Danny replied without once looking up. Wednesday just smiled pleasently and tilted her head to the side, still wearing her hoodie.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Alright, enough." Hyde said as he stepped in and stood next to Wednesday where she was in front of Danny, who was still behind the counter. "It was funny at first, but after a couple hours it got annoying. Now, either get along or I'll fire you both and I really don't wanna do that." He told the two teens before he turned and headed back to his office.

"Hmm, your own daddy's gonna fire you." Wednesday smirked confidently as she tilted her head to the side at Danny, who remained unemotional.

"I have seniority, not to mention he's my dad. He's not gonna fire me. So it's gonna be you." Danny replied as he looked up at her, resting both hands on the counter and leaning towards her.

"Not gonna be me." She smirked, shaking her head. "Statistics show that men like to shop at stores where women don't wear bras. Guess what I'm not wearing." She taunted easily and he couldn't help but to let his eyes drop down and notice that she was telling the truth.

"Alright, well, I can find any record, cassette, and CD in this store." Danny shot back, getting back on track in the conversation.

"Nipples." Wednesday replied with a sing song voice before she picked a few cassettes and turned, walking off to put them up. Danny tilted his head a bit and watched her backside as she walked away. He may not really like the girl, but he had to admit, she was hot. If only she wasn't so much like him...

"Hey, Danny." Rebecca grinned as she pranced into the room and right up to the curly haired teen. He smirked lightly at her as he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Becky, what's up?" He asked as he went back to looking through the records.

"Hunger. C'mon, let's go to lunch. The others are waiting in the Cruiser." Hyde had stepped out of his office and taking one look at his son and his friend's daughter and hearing the words come out of her mouth, he couldn't help but to have a flashback to when he and Donna had been that close back when he was 16. Now that they all had working class lives, the 70's gang didn't get to hang out that often anymore. The only time they saw each other now was when one of their children have a birthday party and the adults go to it, as well. That's how the new generation had gotten to know each other. Ever since they were babies, they had known each other. Well, except for Cameron, who was a foreign exchange student from Asia. He had only been there since his Freshman year and was now a Sophmore. Hyde wondered if Rebecca would end up looking like Donna and his son would fall for her, much like he had fell for Donna before him. It was a possibilit, of course, considering how close the two teens were.

"Danny." Wednesday called as she approached them and Rebecca turned to look at the bright haired girl curiously, wondering who she was. "Where are those old Led Zepplin records, the older ones? Some customer wants them." She explained as she leaned against the counter beside Rebecca.

"They're in my dad's office. I'll go get 'em." Danny replied as he walked around the counter and went straight to his destination while Rebecca turned to Wednesday with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Rebecca Forman. Are you the new worker?" She asked curiously and the white haired girl turned to her with a nod of her head.

"Yeah. Wednesday Adland." She introduced herself, hoping this redhead wouldn't make a comment about her hair or her last name.

"Cool name. How are you liking Grooves so far?" Rebecca asked in a friendly tone. She liked the new girl's style and wanted to make her feel welcomed. She seemed to be like Danny and she's been best friends with Danny since before she could remember and that's a really long time. She was sure that she'd like being friends with this girl, too.

"It's okay, I guess. Your friends kinda a jerk to me." Wednesday said pleasently as she hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs lightly.

"He's like that to everybody." Rebecca shrugged easily with a grin and a nod. "It's just how his dad raised him. Uncle Steven was like that when he was our age, too, so he just raised Danny the only way he knew how. Kinda a combination with how my grandparents raised him and how his mom raised him." Wednesday nodded with a hum. "So, hey, are you new in town? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"Yeah, my family just moved here yesterday. I start school on Monday, but my dad wanted all of us to find a job, so here I am." Wednesday shrugged and Rebecca nodded, smiling.

"Well, cool, guess we'll be seeing each other there. Hey, by the way, me and my friends are having this...get together at my house tonight. No parents, so you wanna come? Promise you'll have fun." Rebecca said. She liked Wednesday so far and wanted to get to know her a bit better. Maybe she could break the ice between her and Danny, too.

"Is Danny gonna be there?" Wednesday asked with a frown, already knowing the answer to her question. She was not happy with that idea.

"Most likely since he's the one providing our bag." Rebecca noticed how Wednesday immediately brightened at the idea of their being a bag there and grinned, knowing she had caught her attention. "So you still wanna come?"

"Eh, sure. What's the worse that could happen?" Wednesday shrugged and Rebecca smiled, writing down her address on a piece of paper for her.

"Alright, here. We'll be up in the driveway for about an hour before we go down and start the party. Be there at about six." The redhead told her just as Danny was walking out of his dad's office with the requested records.

"Okay, cool. I'll be there." Wednesday told her softly as she took the paper.

"Here." Danny handed over the records as she stuffed the paper into her hoodie pocket and hopped down from the counter. "Alright, let's go. I'm heading out for lunch." He informed Wednesday, who nodded in comprehension as she walked off to give her customer the records. With that, Danny and Rebecca left the store and headed out with their friends to McDonalds.

* * *

Later that night, Danny was sulking as he sat on the hood of the Cruiser as the others stood around him. He had found out while at lunch that Wednesday would be joining them and he was not happy about it.

"C'mon, Danny, you're being a big baby." Rebecca frowned at him as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. "She's new, she doesn't know anybody, and I like her. She's pretty cool, I don't know why you don't like her."

"Well, from what we heard, she's exactly like Danny, so maybe that's why they don't like each other." Betsy pointed out logically.

"Yeah, opposites attract and all that? Maybe it's true." Cameron shrugged and Rebecca, Danny, and Betsy looked at each other before they looked at the only couple in the group before bursting out laughing. "What?"

"Man, you and Maria are basically the same. Opposites attract, my ass." Danny stated with a shake of his head and Maria scoffed, shaking her head at the stoner.

"When's she getting here anyways?" Betsy asked as she looked over at Rebecca. "You told her six, right?"

"Yeah, she said was coming. Don't know when though." Rebecca shrugged.

"I'd be okay if she didn't come." Danny shrugged, smiling sarcastically.

"Of course you would be." Rebecca frowned back but turned when they heard a set of footsteps walking towards them. She grinned at the sight of the pale blonde and purple haired girl walking towards them with a nuetral expression on her face. "Wednesday, hey, you made it." Rebecca smiled at her and the girl nodded.

"Yup, I made it." She announced blandly and looked around at the people she didn't know. An Asian and two brunettes. "Hey." She greeted.

"Alright, Wednesday, this is Maria, Betsy, and Cameron. Guys, this is Wednesday." Rebecca pointed each one out for Wednesday's benefit, who nodded.

"Your name's Wednesday?" Maria asked snootily with a smirk and the blonde frowned at her. "Like the little goth girl from The Addams Family?"

"Yeah. And your name's Maria. Know that's Spanish for Mary, like the Virgin Mary? I doubt you're like her." Wednesday smirked as Maria scowled back, obviously not liking the new girl. Danny and Betsy had to hide grins, though.

Rebecca let the grin out easily, though. "Alright, let's go to the basement." She waved them all to the door that led to the basement and they followed after her, Wednesday hesitating before she followed.

The next few hours made the others really get to know Wednesday and like her (well, except for Maria, for obvious reasons. She grew to like her about as much as she likes Danny). They were now sitting in The Circle with Betsy and Cameron sitting on the couch together, Maria and Cameron sitting in an Red's old recliner (which had been moved down there when Eric and Donna had moved into Eric's parents house and they moved out) together, Wednesday on the floor in front of the TV, and Danny sitting in his dad's old chair.

"Alright, man, I was playing this Led Zepplin record backwards and it sounded demonic, man." Cameron stated, making Wednesday chuckle.

"It's not the devil, man." She shook her head.

"Yeah, it's Congress! There's this secret law that was passed to put backwards messages in our records, man. They wanna kill rock 'cause they know it makes us horny, man!" Danny grinned happily, definitely enjoying his high and making Wednesday laugh.

"Um, doesn't pretty much everything make us horny?" Rebecca asked with a grin as Betsy ate a twinkie beside her, just proving her point.

"Mm! Cartoons make me horny." Betsy admitted with a smirk and a nod, causing the others to raise an eyebrow at her. "And food..." With that, she ate another twinkie happily.

"No, seriously!" Cameron said with wide eyes as Maria just stared around with wide eyes, completely mesmerized. She had been in The Circle very little, so it still affected her greatly. "When you play it backwards, you can really hear the devil speak, man! I was freaked out!"

Wednesday and Danny smirked at each other before they turned to look at Cameron who was looking around with paranoid eyes. Danny started to speak in a gibberish language, making Cameron whine slightly. Wednesday picked it up with a demonic low voice.

"Satin is your master, Cam, worship him! Get Satin an orange popsicle. Get Satin an orange popsicle." Wednesday then grinned and dropped the voice to use her normal voice. "Get me an orange popsicle, man."

"Oh, sorry, man, I heard something else." The doped up Cameron grinned happily and Wednesday brought the voice back.

"Satin also wants a beer!" Cameron whined and Danny and Wednesday burst out laughing, causing her to fall back on the floor behind her. Rebecca, Betsy, and Maria were laughing, as well.

* * *

Later on, Wednesday was upstairs using the phone and Danny was grabbing a soda from the fridge. Betsy, Maria, and Cameron had went home, and Rebecca had made plans for the two coworkers to stay the night. She knew her parents wouldn't mind since Danny stayed over all the time and Wednesday was a girl.

"Yeah, Dad, I know I didn't tell you I was going anywhere before I left." Wednesday sighed into the phone as she leaned against the island while Danny sat on the other side with his soda, watching the back of her head. "I know Riley's worried about me. Yes, and I'm sorry you had to feed Marco for me. I'm sorry Mom went drinking and you have nobody to cook dinner for you and Riley. Alright, love you, too, see you tomorrow." Wednesday said as she hung the phone up and turned to look at Danny, who was now looking down at his coke bottle. "Alright, I can stay." She smiled pleasantly and he raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the end of the conversation he heard. He didn't need to because Wednesday sighed. "Yeah, I know not the greatest family, but whatever. It's mine and I love them." She shrugged and he nodded, but didn't say anything as he looked into her eyes. He never noticed before but her eyes weren't blue, they weren't green, but they weren't brown either. They were like a combination of the three and it was a strange, but beautiful color. He found he kinda liked them.

"Hey, Wednesday, what'd your dad say?" Rebecca's voice broke the spell that had been put on Danny and the light haired girl turned to look at the redhead that had just entered the kitchen.

"He said I could stay. He just said to be back before tomorrow night because it's a school night. He's annoyed with me because he had to feed my dog Marco." Wednesday rolled her eyes at her father's immaturity.

"You have a dog? What kind?" Rebecca asked curiously as she grabbed a glass of water for bed.

"He's a-" Danny cut her off.

"I bet he's either a rottweiler or a bull." He proposed and Wednesday smirked, nodding her head.

"Yup, he's a pureblood rottweiler. He's big, but he's a baby when he's with me." She remarked with a smile, making Danny and Rebecca nod. "He hates my ex boyfriends though." She smirked at the thought and Danny's eyes widened fearfully as Rebecca grinned.

* * *

The next day at work, Danny and Wednesday came in together, surprising Hyde slightly. He knew that Danny hadn't been home last night because he spent the night at the Formans, but he hadn't expected him to come in with Wednesday. He also didn't expect them to be laughing together.

"Betsy really thought of that?" Wednesday asked with a grin after hearing about Betsy idea of a human sized fire cracker that she wanted to try out by strapping herself to it.

"Yeah! She got the idea from her father's firecracker suit idea." Danny smirked back with a nod. "Yeah, he never tried that out." Wednesday chuckled with a nod of her head.

Hyde smirked, happy that his son and new employee were finally getting along. Whatever they did last night together must've broke the ice for the two of them finally. He guessed that Wednesday was invited by Rebecca to go to that 'get together' that Danny went to last night at the Forman's house. He had to remember to thank Rebecca the next time he saw her. Now he didn't have to worry about firing his own son and new employee because they couldn't agree on anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, what'cha think? I enjoyed writing this :3 I got some of the Grooves scenes from the show That 80's show. If you haven't seen that, I suggest it! It's pretty weird, but it's like a spinoff for That 70's Show. I liked it anyways... Anyways, tell me what you think about this story! I want to continue it but not if I don't get any feedback. Please Review!**


End file.
